


The Watcher

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys don't usually have an audience for their salt and burns. But tonight someone's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

xxxxx

Moonlight shimmers over his iridescent back like water over onyx;

and he watches.

As he's done his entire life.

In the twisted carcass of an ancient yew, he sits;

and watches over the cemetary.

Tiny, glimmering eyes; black as beetles.

He watches.

But tonight is different.

Tonight, two men came and opened the earth. 

Dropped a spark into the ground;

smiled as flames reared up to meet them.

Acrid smoke tainted the air.

And then they left.

He didn't like them;

he still doesn't like them.

The crow quietly preens stinking ash out of his plumage;

and he watches.

xxxxx

end


End file.
